KAPAMILYA Versus KAPUSO Versus KAPINOY Primetime Series Nationwide Ratings (October 9-13)
October 17, 2017 Here are the nationwide ratings of the respective primetime programs of the Kapuso. the Kapamilya and the Kapinoy network. RATINGS – The AGB Nielsen and the Kantar Media-TNS discloses the October 9-13 nationwide ratings of the respective programs of the Kapuso, the Kapamilya and the Kapinoy network. The networks of GMA (Kapuso). ABS-CBN (Kapamilya) and IBC (Kapinoy) are just three of the biggest media companies in the Philippines in a great rivalry at such field. Here are the primetime programs of the Kapamilya and Kapuso network which tends to clash with each other because of having the same time slot: FPJ’s Ang Probinsiyano versus Super Ma'am versus To Love Again, Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell versus La Luna Sangre versus Alyas Robin Hood, Baby Faced Beauty versus The Good Son versus My Korean Jagiya. FPJ’s Ang Probinsiyano is top-billed by the Kapamilya network’s Primetime King Coco Martin while To Love Again which is top-billed by the Mall Princess and Secarats premier talent Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, and Super Ma'am is led by Kapuso network’s Primetime Queen Marian Rivera. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (Coco Martin), La Luna Sangre (Daniel Padilla, Kathryn Bernardo), The Good Son (Nash Aguas, Jerome Ponce, Joshua Garcia, McCoy de Leon); Super Ma'am (Marian Rivera), Alyas Robin Hood (Dingdong Dantes), My Korean Jagiyas (Alexander Lee, Heart Evangelista); To Love Again (Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform), Rico dela Paz), Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)), Baby Faced Beauty (Ella Cruz, Yves Flores) Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell is top-billed by the Kapinoy network’s very own Primetime Prince Dominic Roque while La Luna Sangre has the lead characters played by Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla and Alyas Robin Hood is by Dingdong Dantes. Baby Faced Beauty has the lead characters played by Shy Carlos and Marco Gumabao while The Good Son has the characters lead by two of the hottest young actors of ABS-CBN, Joshua Garcia and Jerome Ponce and My Korean Jagiya has the lead character played by Kapuso actress Heart Evangelista. The three respected companies which measure the ratings of these shows are the AGB Nielsen and the Kantar Media-TNS. AGB Nielsen “uses a panel size of 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57 percent of the total Philippine TV viewing population”. They only focus on the Urban areas alone, not the whole country. And the Kantar media “uses a panel size of 2,610 of rural and urban homes which represents the 100 percent of the total Philippine TV viewing population” which means they get the nationwide ratings of the programs. Here are the ratings of these programs for October 9-13: FPJ’s Ang Probinsiyano (Coco Martin) (ABS-CBN) versus To Love Again (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz) (IBC) versus Super Ma'am (Marian Rivera (superheroine)) (GMA) :AGB NIELSEN (NUTAM PEOPLE IN TV HOMES) :13.1% (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) vs. 11.1% (To Love Again) vs. 10.7% (Super Ma'am) (October 9, Monday) :12.9% (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) vs. 10.4% (To Love Again) vs. 9.4% (Super Ma'am) (October 10, Tuesday) :11.8% (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) vs. 10.3% (To Love Again) vs. 9.5% (Super Ma'am) (October 11, Wednesday) :12.2% (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) vs. 10.7% (To Love Again) vs. 10.0% (Super Ma'am) (October 12, Thursday) :11.1% (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) vs. 9.8% (To Love Again) vs. 10.0% (Super Ma'am) (October 12, Friday) :AGB uses a panel size of 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. The NUTAM, does not comprise the entire Philippines, but only the urban centers. :KANTAR MEDIA-TNS (NATIONWIDE RURAL+URBAN) :41.8% (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) vs. 35.4% (To Love Again) vs. 18.9% (Super Ma'am) (October 9, Monday) :42.0% (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) vs. 36.7% (To Love Again) vs. 19.0% (Super Ma'am) (October 10, Tuesday) :40.6% (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) vs. 33.8% (To Love Again) vs. 18.7% (Super Ma'am) (October 11, Wednesday) :40.3% (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) vs. 34.1% (To Love Again) vs. 18.6% (Super Ma'am) (October 12, Thursday) :37.0% (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) vs. 32.5% (To Love Again) vs. 16.8% (Super Ma'am) (October 12, Friday) :Kantar Media - TNS uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)) (IBC) versus La Luna Sangre (Angel Locsin, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Richard Gutierrez) (ABS-CBN) versus Alyas Robin Hood (Dingdong Dantes) (GMA) :AGB NIELSEN (NUTAM PEOPLE IN TV HOMES) :12.7% (Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell) vs. 10.7% (La Luna Sangre) vs. 9.5% (Alyas Robin Hood) (October 9, Monday) :12.8% (Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell) vs. 11.4% (La Luna Sangre) vs. 8.7% (Alyas Robin Hood) (October 10, Tuesday) :11.5% (Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell) vs. 10.1% (La Luna Sangre) vs. 8.8% (Alyas Robin Hood) (October 11, Wednesday) :11.8% (Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell) vs. 10.4% (La Luna Sangre) vs. 9.2% (Alyas Robin Hood) (October 12, Thursday) :10.8% (Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell) vs. 10.2% (La Luna Sangre) vs. 9.5% (Alyas Robin Hood) (October 13, Friday) :AGB uses a panel size of 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. The NUTAM, does not comprise the entire Philippines, but only the urban centers. :KANTAR MEDIA-TNS (NATIONWIDE RURAL+URBAN) :40.8%% (Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell) vs. 33.6% (La Luna Sangre) vs. 15.2% (Alyas Robin Hood) (October 9, Monday) :41.4%% (Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell) vs. 33.0% (La Luna Sangre) vs. 17.0% (Alyas Robin Hood) (October 10, Tuesday) :38.6%% (Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell) vs. 31.5% (La Luna Sangre) vs. 16.2% (Alyas Robin Hood) (October 11, Wednesday) :39.7%% (Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell) vs. 31.3% (La Luna Sangre) vs. 16.2% (Alyas Robin Hood) (October 12, Thursday) :36.5%% (Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell) vs. 30.4% (La Luna Sangre) vs. 15.2% (Alyas Robin Hood) (October 13, Friday) :Kantar Media - TNS uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Baby Faced Beauty (Shy Carlos, Marco Gumabao) (IBC) versus The Good Son (Nash Aguas, Jerome Ponce, Joshua Garcia, McCoy de Leon) (ABS-CBN) versus My Korean Jagiya (Heart Evangelista, Alexander Lee) (GMA) :AGB NIELSEN (NUTAM PEOPLE IN TV HOMES) :7.8% (Baby Faced Beauty) vs. 6.4% (The Goon Son) vs. 8.0% (My Korean Jagiya) (October 9, Monday) :7.1% (Baby Faced Beauty) vs. 6.4% (The Goon Son) vs. 7.6% (My Korean Jagiya) (October 10, Tuesday) :7.7 % (Baby Faced Beauty) vs. 6.2% (The Goon Son) vs. 7.3% (My Korean Jagiya) (October 11, Wednesday) :6.6% (Baby Faced Beauty) vs. 5.8% (The Goon Son) vs. 7.4% (My Korean Jagiya) (October 12, Thursday) :7.4% (Baby Faced Beauty) vs. 6.0% (The Goon Son) vs. 8.0% (My Korean Jagiya) (October 13, Friday) :AGB uses a panel size of 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. The NUTAM, does not comprise the entire Philippines, but only the urban centers. :KANTAR MEDIA-TNS (NATIONWIDE RURAL+URBAN) :19.8% (Baby Faced Beauty) vs. 17.5% (The Goon Son) vs. 12.9% (My Korean Jagiya) (October 9, Monday) :19.7% (Baby Faced Beauty) vs. 16.1% (The Goon Son) vs. 13.2% (My Korean Jagiya) (October 10, Tuesday) :19.9% (Baby Faced Beauty) vs. 17.4% (The Goon Son) vs. 12.3% (My Korean Jagiya) (October 11, Wednesday) :19,2% (Baby Faced Beauty) vs. 16.5% (The Goon Son) vs. 12.1% (My Korean Jagiya) (October 12, Thursday) :19.4% (Baby Faced Beauty) vs. 16.3% (The Goon Son) vs. 12.2% (My Korean Jagiya) (October 13, Friday) :Kantar Media - TNS uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the Philippine TV viewing population.